


Prom?

by yogurt3200



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU no one asked for but I love it, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, First Everything, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Freshman Newt Scamander, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Newt with glasses, Percival try too hard, Pining, Pining Percival Graves, Prom, Quarterback Percival Graves, Runner Back Theseus Scamander, Slow Dancing, not that angsty trust me, prom date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: In his senior year, Percival tried way too hard for prom. Theseus hated him for it, because seriously, why did it so hard to ask Newt to prom?





	1. Tina Goldstein

**Author's Note:**

> From this >> [post](https://fantastic-beasts-smut.tumblr.com/post/160447341708/percival-acting-like-a-school-boy-asking-someone) << originally on @kallistob's Tumblr ([@fantastic-beasts-smut](https://fantastic-beasts-smut.tumblr.com/)) ; I couldn't help myself to write High School! Gramander. I really have a thing for high school and prom thing i don't know why, it's like my guilty pleasure? LOL
> 
> So here they are, Percival trying too hard on asking Newt to be his prom date
> 
> Thanks @gramanderprompt for beta-read for me *HUUUGGGSS* any mistakes are mine!
> 
> Ps. I never go to prom, and we don't have prom here in my country. I wrote this based on what I saw in movies and TV show, so if any mistakes or weird things happened please enlighten me!

Prom is coming.

 

Percival hadn’t realized until he walked into main entrance of Ilvermony High School and he found a huge ugly neon-pink vinyl banner with some dude’s face on it, hanging from the wall of the entrance. _‘Prom?’_ it was written across said banner, using comic sans font. It was so lame Percival thought his eyes might bleed. Though someone seemed to be impressed by it since he heard a delighted squeal, he wouldn’t dare to look who was the lucky girl.

 

“That was epic, don’t you think?” He snorted when Theseus, his best friend, bursted out. The red-head kept looking at the banner, eyes wide sarcastically.

“Why don’t you try it out?” Percival smirked and Theseus groaned as they walked toward their lockers.

 

“Dude.” Theseus cringed.

 

“I’m serious though. You try this and I’m sure Amanda will be impressed.”

 

“She would slap me hard and say yes to someone else.” Theseus muttered, picking his first class’ textbook. Percival chuckled and did same thing; his first class was Chemistry. Although he hated the subject, Percival was looking forward to attending this class every week.

 

“By the way, be a man and ask him okay? I’m sick of all your lovesick pining eyes for my brother.” The red-haired man punched Percival’s shoulder playfully and wiggled his brows.

“And it’s your last prom, so…do it before he goes with someone else.” With that, Theseus left for his first class and Percival sighed.

 

He looked inside his locker and not surprised seeing quite amount of love letters; in this case was prom proposal letters. Uninterested, he closed his locker and headed to Science lab at the left wing of the building. He greeted back to people whom he didn’t bother to remember names, as famous person he was. People loved him since he was the captain of football team, and he unquestioningly sorted into Ilvermony’s stars team.

 

Alright, asking someone to prom needed to be a little creative. He knew, as a Percival Graves, he could wear his football-team jacket, brushed back his hair a little, walked confidently with his oh-so charismatic smile and asked. Anyone who dared to turn down his proposal would be insane. Newt, though, was an exception.

 

Newt Scamander, a.k.a. the Doctor Who, was Theseus’ younger brother who was excelled in Science; That was why the freshmen exceptionally attended the senior’s Chemistry class. He just loved Science way too much, and it was absolutely sexy. Frankly, they never paired up for an assignment once.

 

The Scamanders moved from England four years ago, Percival was befriended with Theseus at the first day of their freshmen year. He actually met Newt in person not long after and the boy was so young and shy to the stranger. Years passed and they grew comfortable with each other enough to converse naturally like friends, but mostly they kept it casual—Newt probably aware him as Theseus’ best friend, who was the captain of school’s football team, and a nice man.

 

The closest thing to flirting with Newt was subtly compliment his beauty, or talked about the book he was reading. The boy seemed oblivious to every hint he tried, and Theseus once said Newt wasn’t that foolish, but still no progress.

 

Damn him.

 

The captain sighed as he sat in his seat, books neatly placed on the table. He politely returned a flirtatious smile from a girl across the room while looking for a mop of red curls. There he was, Percival’s sweetheart: Newt Scamander. Adore smile appeared on the captain’s face as he stared at Newt who was occupied himself reading a book about mythical of stars, his recently favorite. Oh, his new glasses looked so pretty on him.

 

“You’re drooling, Graves.” Annoying voice from his side brought him back to reality. Seraphina Picquery, his Chemistry partner wrinkled her nose as she sat on a chair next to him.

 

“You look like shit, hard night?” Percival scowled. They were close enough to joke like that and didn’t get offended. Blonde girl shrugged, propped her elbow on the table and jerked her head toward Newt.

 

“Thinking about prom huh?”

 

“Why should I think about prom, exactly?”

 

“Everyone does? People start asking and desperate to have someone to go with. Though you don’t give a shit about prom, I think it probably matter now.” Percival could basically hear her _smirk_.

 

“Shut up, Sera.” Percival didn’t like it when people interested in his personal life. _Love life_ , to be exact.

 

“Nuh-ugh. You better ask him before it’s too late. He’s pretty popular you know?” She scoffed. Before Percival could bit back, the conversation was interrupted as their Chemistry teacher walked in and started explaining their lesson right away.

 

An hour seemed like a day when you had to sit and do experiments about things you had no idea what was it about. Percival internally groaned all period and once the bell rang, students immediately gathered their things and walked out. He intended to approach Newt just to say hi, then someone was quicker. A girl ran into Newt once he exited the classroom, a tall girl with short dark brown hair.

 

She was Newt’s friend from book club, Percival recalled that they basically stuck together, like every second. Tina Goldstein, Sophomore, Percival growled her name inside his head. He fisted his hands when he saw Newt smiled brightly at her, cocked his head to the when she spoke something. Damn it Newt, why did you have to be so pretty to everyone!?

 

Percival noticed the look on Tina’s face and the way she rather fidgeted: Was she going to ask Newt to prom!? Wait. Sophomores weren’t even involved to go to the senior prom, then why the hell would she try to ask Newt about it? Anyway, if she was going to do something crazy by asking Newt to be her date, that would never happen.

 

NOT ON MY WATCH YOUNG LADY.

 

“Hey, Newt.” He leaped in and the two startled. The horrified look on Tina’s face was priceless, it was like her heart would jumped out of her mouth any second now. Percival smirked in triumph but fast changed to soft smile for Newt.

 

“Good morning, Percival.” Newt smiled wider as he turned his body toward Percival a little, a good sign of body language that his present was welcome.

“Good morning, indeed.” The captain sighed. Oh my god, Newt with his new glasses was such a pup. The brown pattern suited well with his hair and brightened his green eyes even more. 10 out of 10, holy moly.

 

“You wear new glasses today. What’s with the last one?” Percival stood straighter than he usually was, to intimidate Tina who shrank even more.

“Same as always. I’m such an idiot.” The younger boy mumbled and shrugged. He always slept wearing his glasses and found them broke next morning. So. Cute.

 

“You’re not. I heard it happened with everyone who wears glasses. By the way, this one looks good.” Percival gave him soft smile and Newt returned with much courtesy.

“Thank you, Percival.” He had no idea how much damage he had caused to Percival’s heart only by smiling like a gorgeous angel.

 

“Well, I’ll see you at lunch?”

 

“I suppose so. See you Percival.”

 

Percival smiled suddenly turned into determined-resting-bitch-face as Tina’s eyes met his. She looked as much determined as himself, but Tina averted her eyes to look at Newt, smiled in response to the red-head’s conversation. He noticed there were some girls who looked tentative to approach Newt, so there was quite some people who wanted to ask Newt to prom. Percival huffed out a little and walked to his next class.

 

Prom this year was literally a war; Believe it or not, Percival Graves was the best at fighting.


	2. Theseus Scamander vol.1

Percival Graves’ strategy to ask Newt Scamander to be his prom date was to act quickly and clearly. Something classic and nothing to scare the poor man. No huge banner, no a truck of roses, no heart-shaped sticker on his locker, no flashy things and no boisterous surprises. He had to go the classic way, Percival decided. Simply looked handsome and asked directly in front of his face, that would do it.

 

Next concern was a speech: What would he say to not sound corny or forceful.

 

Newt would love poetry, to be honest, but Percival was so bad at it. It was too cheesy anyway. He loved the idea of Newt open his card that said _, ‘Rose are red, Violet are blue, I’d love to go to prom, only with you.’_. Ugh, no. Theseus would laugh to death if he saw this.

 

Percival let out exasperated sigh as he googled some prom ideas, but nothing seemed right. He jumped on his bed and tried to figure out something good enough. He needed to ask Newt soon, tomorrow would be better. There was high possibility of Newt said yes to Tina; they were best friends after all. The thought of Newt walking hand in hand with faceless girl set a fire inside Percival’s chest.

 

No, he wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“Newt, would you do me the honor and go to prom with me?” Nah, too formal.

 

“Prom?” Prom what?

 

“Have you considered asking someone to go to prom yet?” That was too open. He couldn’t risk hearing Newt talk about someone else.

 

“Newt, would you like go to prom with me?” He smiled to himself in mirror and it was awkward as hell. Though the speech sounded okay, he couldn’t find his usual confident in it. His shoulder slumped as he walked back to his bed. He messed with his dark hair out of frustration.

 

Buzzing sound from his phone surprised him. It was late and he didn’t expect texts from anyone right now. Percival looked at the screen and a frown appeared on his face. It was from Theseus.

 

_‘Newt told me he’s asked to go to prom twice today. Twice! Duh. Told ya u need to hurry.’_

 

_‘Who? Tina?’_

 

 _‘Some girl. Don’t remember.’_ Percival bit his nail. This was frustrating!

 

_‘And…?’_

 

_‘He said no.’_

 

Percival didn’t know he held his breath until now. A soft chuckle emerged from his lips, relieved that Newt turned down their proposals. He still got his chance.

 

 _‘Thx. See u tmr. Nite’_ He quickly texted back with glee.

 

_‘Hurry up buddy. Nite.’_

 

Percival turned off the lamp and tried to catch some sleep, and to not worry much about everything. Tomorrow he would go to Newt, and asked him, and Newt would definitely say yes.

 

* * *

 

 

Face, shaved and handsome.

 

Hair, on point.

 

Percival looked at himself in the mirror for the nth time, checking himself if he looked good enough. He wore plain white t-shirt everyone told he looked extremely sexy in it, and nice jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. His team’s jacket looked so cool and when he combed his hair back like this: totally a sex bomb.

 

His mom gave him weird look and his dad didn’t care. His sisters and brothers made a face but he didn’t bother. He quickly ate his breakfast and hugged them good bye like a good son he was. Percival took a deep breath to gain himself a confident because there was a war waiting for him.

 

His house wasn’t in the same neighborhood as Newt’s, so they never walked to school together. On top of that, Percival was already legal so he drove; it was more convenient and faster this way. The captain spotted Scamander’s brother when he parked his car, Newt got off Theseus’ sedan, chewing his sandwiches as his brother pulled over.

 

This could be his chance! Percival grabbed his bag and rushed out of his car. Newt didn’t notice him but Theseus did, their eyes met for second and the older Scamander acted fast to excuse himself for some non-existed business. He left Newt at the parking lot, so the younger Scamander turned to walk to the main building. That was when he noticed Percival.

 

“Good morning Percival!” Newt exclaimed like he was surprised to see Percival here, though the captain noted the way Newt’s eyes lingered on him a bit. Of course, he looked so fine and he knew it.

 

“Good morning, Newt. You guys came early than usual today.” Percival chuckled lightly and motioned them to walk toward the building. Newt hummed in respond.

“Theseus said he need to finish something before his first period, so, yeah.” Such a good friend. Percival mental noted to thank Theseus with a big glass of beer later.

 

Right, he need to find good excuse to get Newt somewhere more private. Fuck, he never thought about that before.

 

“Um…Newt. I-…” The red-haired boy looked at him, brows quirked up in curiosity. Percival found himself uncharacteristically squirmed. He gave Newt nervous glance.

“I have to ask you something, but…” Newt frowned, looking worry now and Percival wanted to slap himself to make the situation awkward.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“N-no, but I…” Damn it! Why it was so hard to speak that damn sentence!

 

Suddenly, there was a loud explosive voice came from the yard in front of the building and they both jumped. It was prom proposal again, and this one was with explosive gun firing all those annoying flashy papers for concert or something. That was embarrassing but why the girl cried!? Oh, he knew it: she cried out of embarrassment and regretted why she was dating this guy in the first place.

 

“Oh bugger, that was huge.” Newt breathed, still stunned from the whole situation before his eyes. Percival nodded in agreement and tried to gain back his confident to achieve his goal.

“I know, right? Prom is so…” His voice trailed off as he knew he approached the wrong way. He almost couldn’t manage to hide his panic.

 

“I don’t really get the whole thing, you know? Prom.” The younger boy looked up to meet Percival’s eyes, and all he could do was to look back. Those green orbs stunned him every time he looked at them.

 

“Why is that?” Rather than brushed it off, Percival was curious and hope this could lead to his original intention.

 

“I’m not good with people, and I don’t get the concept of dating, or dancing, or anything of sort.” He seemed hesitant to talk about the issue and Percival understand. People around their age always thought about love, dating, kissing or having sex. Anyone who didn’t, seemed to be…not normal for most people’s perspective.

 

“Think of it as a party you go to enjoy yourself and your friends. It’s a celebration for students, right? You don’t have to have a date to go to prom, actually.” Shit, now he was suggesting Newt to go solo. Percival Graves, you needed to get a grip of yourself!

 

Newt smiled widened once he heard Percival’s response, though his eyes told otherwise. They leisurely walked inside the building and the crowd was overwhelming in an instant. The older man tried to stay by Newt side but people decided to have business with him this morning. Eventually Newt lost through the crowd, but the redhead looked over at him to give him one last beautiful smile.

 

“See you at lunch Percival!”

 

Newt waved a little and Percival waved back, sweet smile on his face, oblivious to anyone around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Tell me what you think XD


	3. Theseus Scamander vol.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's frustrating and Percival's quite angsty this chapter, but please stick with me. It'll get better!

“You suck.” Theseus whispered in to Percival’s ear as he sat beside at their favorite lunch spot. The dark-haired man huffed and brushed his hand at his best friend like swiping mosquito.

 

“Yo, what’s with him?” Another teammate, Viktor Krum who played as a center, slammed his lunch tray down and unceremoniously sat across Percival. The captain sighed, tried not to look moody and drink his milk.

 

“He failed asking my brother to prom.” Theseus answered with a smirk on his freckled face. Viktor scoffed, gulping down his orange juice.

“Damn, I thought you were joking when you told me Percy here has a crush on your lil’ brother!” Percival rolled his eyes to Viktor as the Bulgarian man started to laugh out loud.

 

“I’m head over heels for Newt, alright?” The dark-haired man confessed with boring face, though he couldn’t hide a blush on his cheeks.

“Oh man, Look at your face! You got it bad, don’t ya?” Viktor smiled wide enough to see all his teeth. A laughter started again when Percival groaned, hands up to cover his red face but it was too late.

 

“Yup, he’s got it bad.” Theseus breathed, paying attention at his own lunch as well. When he was about to finish, The older Scamander spotted a mop of red head among the crowd inside the canteen, so he raised his hand up and Newt noticed him right away.

 

“Hello Percival, Viktor.” Viktor greeted back and moved a little so Newt could sit beside him, and right across of Percival, who tried to act normal but a blush still tinted his cheeks.

“I was in the lab, didn’t realize it was lunch time already.” Newt said as he quickly teared off his crackers’ package. Percival frowned at how tiny he was eating for lunch.

 

“You can have mine.” Before he knew it, Percival offered all his lunch to Newt: One carton of milk (he always had two cartons during lunch.), one carton of orange juice, and one big apple. The younger boy looked surprised as the captain put the cartons and an apple on his tray. Percival smiled nervously as he realized he might cross the line now.

 

“What about you? Aren’t you hungry?”

 

“It’s okay. You need to eat more, you know?” Percival insisted and Newt shook his head, taking big bite of crackers. The younger Scamander kept the juice and returned the milk and apple to him with a pleased smile. His green eyes lit up and crinkled—Oh, Percival was so in love.

 

“Better, right? Thank you, Percival.” Percival was starstruck by the way his pink plump lips spread wide a touch teasing that he almost forgot to respond.

“Y-yes, I believe it does.” He hissed when he felt a kick at his calf underneath the table, then Viktor was making face at him, trying to hint something.

 

Oh, right, _the prom_.

 

“Newt, um…” Percival blurted out, trying to gather his courage once again, as much embarrassing as he looked like in his friends’ eyes. Newt’s eyes met his and Percival sweated.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um…y-you, well, would y—”

 

Then the bell rang and students got up from their seat, heading toward the exit for their afternoon class. Percival startled and his heart almost literally jumped out of his mouth. He had never failed this miserably once in his life, for god’s sake!

 

“I have Mrs. Burton this period. Can’t be late. Talk to you guys later.” Newt finished the juice in one go, then stormed out of the canteen like a wind.

 

Percival let out frustrated grumbled, looking at Newt’s back until he was gone from sight. Viktor looked like he had to use all his power to prevent himself from laughing right into Percival’s face, but deadly glare from the captain sealed his lips.

 

“Dude! It’s fucking only easy seven words!” Theseus threw his arms in the air with same amount of frustration.

“ _Will-you-go-to-prom-with-me!_ Are you a one year old?” He emphasized by counting words by his fingers. Theseus had never frowned this much since the first day they met.

 

“I know.”

 

“Why is it so hard for you? He’s just my brother.”

 

Percival shrugged and let the question bothered him all afternoon; He had no idea either why it was so hard to ask Newt to go to prom, or made a move. He was so nervous as Newt made him speechless every time they held eye-contact.

 

* * *

 

He saw Newt again at school’s football field. He was in the middle of daily practice, trying out new strategies from their coach. Every player did, including Theseus. Because of that, when Newt wanted to take a ride home with his brother, he had to wait until they finished their practice, which was usually late.

 

It was such a sight; lanky ginger-haired boy sat on the highest step of the stand, reading his book. He looked so passionate, and the way he adjusted his glasses back on his nose bridge made him unintentionally attractive. When he raised his head to look at his brother, the wind gentle brushed passed his red curls, and soft light of the night and spotlights against one side of his face gave an alluring touch.

 

Percival tripped on his feet, and his coach barked angrily.

 

“Focus, Graves! Focus!”

 

“Yes coach!” He shouted, dashed back to his position at the center of the field; Percival was the quarterback and Theseus was the running back of the team. He focused on his shallow breath and double checked his helmet. Newt was out from his mind for a minute when his hands touch the ball. The game began once again tonight.

 

The players were exhausted by the time their practice ended. Theseus groaned at the soreness at his thigh from running and lunging. Percival was no better; his legs were on fire and his back ached a little.

 

“Wanna grab something at Charlie’s?” The older Scamander suggested with a hidden hint in his voice. Knowing his best friend, Percival easily caught the hint and quirked his brows, but he was too tired to think process anything.

 

“Why would I? I don’t pass Charlie’s on my way home.” The dark-haired man grabbed his bag, walking out locker room with Theseus trailed behind.

 

“Newt said he’s hungry, so we decided to grab some burgers before we go home.”

 

“What’s the plan, Theseus. I’m tired. I don’t want to think about anything.” He didn’t have to look to know that Theseus was rolling his eyes.

 

“Go with us and I’ll leave you guys alone for a while.”

 

How could he turned down a help from best friend? Never.

 

10 minutes later, the three sat comfortably inside a homey style diner, Charlie’s Burgers. Theseus kept his promise as he excused himself for restroom, or for a phone call, or whatever. Percival didn’t pay attention because the butterflies came back in his stomach again.

 

“I remember you wanted to say something to me? I’m sorry it might be urgent but I really had to go to class.” The younger boy brought it up and Percival went pale a little. Shit, Newt remembered it! Alright, you would do fine, Percival Graves, just said those seven holy words.

 

He cleared his throat as he looked right into Newt’s eyes, and the ginger looked back with curiosity.

 

“It’s…a-about prom.” Now he got flustered. This was terribly embarrassing.

 

“Oh…” Newt looked surprised, but his expression was neutral, so it was a good sign to go further.

 

“You know, that thing I told you yesterday…that…a date isn’t required for prom.” Percival hated how he sounded right now. It wasn’t quite like himself who was always confident and bold.

 

“That’s nice, really. Though, I feel bad when a girl asked me to be her date and I said no. It’s not usual for me to have someone interested in me. I don’t know how Theseus or you do it so easily” Newt babbled as he took off his glasses to clean the lenses with his shirt. His eyes looked guilty and Percival wanted to hug him so badly.

 

“So…you haven’t said yes to anyone?”

 

“No? I’m not going anyway. I have plan already.”

 

Wait. WHAT!?

 

Percival gasped like a fish, didn’t know how to process the whole situation. Newt looked around searching for his brother; he seemed oblivious to Percival’s disappointment. God saved Percival from his numb brain; Their order was served and Theseus came back to table with hopeful grin, but when he saw the look on Percival’s face, he knew it right away that things didn’t go as planned.

 

From then on, it was Theseus who carried the conversation between them since Percival seemed to enjoy his fries more than talking.


	4. Newt Scamander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in amazing mood so yeah, enjoy guys :D

The word _‘prom’_ was getting more overwhelming; only two weeks to go. Most of Percival’s classmates already had their date. Everyone was excited about prom. Girls talked about their prom dress and guys talked about the limo. Theseus gave up on him and succeeded at asking his crush to prom. Percival and Theseus were nominated for Prom king and queen of Ilvermony high contest, just like everyone had expected.

 

If he was going to be prom king this year, then the king should have his queen by his side.

The point was: He hadn’t asked Newt, yet. Past weeks he was busy with study and practice, plus the discouragement after Newt’s statement about his plan on the prom night. He hadn’t had a gut to ask Newt and embarrassed himself, yet didn’t come up with new plan as well.

 

There was another problem: Remember Tina Goldstein? As Newt’s best friend, she was with Newt most of the time, they usually ate lunch together, and spent time at their book club after class. Her house was in the same neighborhood as Scamander’s, so she also got the privilege to walk home with Newt. As far as he could tell, Tina didn’t make her move yet, and she also happened every time Percival was thinking about asking Newt.

 

Tina Goldstein got her revenge on what he did to her that day, of course.

 

Had Percival told anyone yet that he was a fighter? It was only two weeks left, he needed to ask Newt soon. He already had his suit readied, he got his car, but he didn’t have Newt as his date, yet. If Goldstein wanted a war, then he had no objection about it. Goldstein would never have her chance, at least when Percival was still here. (To be fair, she had two more years of prom.)

 

“Hey, Newt.” Percival said softly and allowed himself to sit across Newt in the library. Newt pushed his glasses back a little, as it rested at the tip of his freckled nose once he raised his head. He gave the older man a gentle smile.

 

“Hello. Is this your free period as well?” He lowered his voice because the librarian here was super strict about the noise. Percival nodded, putting his Chemistry textbook on the desk.

“You know, um, I have problems with this assignment.” He genuinely confused about the lesson and Newt was the only one he felt comfortable asking for help, and the boy was happy to help.

 

“It’s a little tricky, but you understand the idea of it, right?” Newt opened the book to the latest chapter and Percival heard his heartbeat echoed in his ears. He did need help about Chemistry but he also had a plan for this.

 

Here was the plan: after millionth time miserably failed at speaking those seven words, Percival thought he should approach different way. Writing was clear and smooth enough minus shaking hands and voice. He inserted a small paper inside the book, neatly wrote down _‘Newt, Would you like to go to prom with me?’_ , waited for Newt to flip to that page and he was done.

 

“Actually, I’m not sure if I understand the whole thing.”

 

“Okay, then we’ll start from the beginning. It’s not that complicated.” Newt teared off a paper from his notebook to write short note along his explanation. Percival loved it when Newt tutored him; it was pleasant looking at Newt’s lips.

 

He tried to stay focus as Newt flipped pages after pages. He was an amazing tutor but he was so close to that page! Percival internally freaked out. The younger Scamander stopped his explanation and asked Percival to revise what he’d talked for the past twenty minutes. The older man did just so.

 

“That’s good. I think you’re alright. The assignment is to research about the topic and its usage, then you have to be creative and give him something new.” Newt flipped the book again and Percival held his breath as he saw his blue note. The younger boy obviously noticed it but he looked passed it to read Percival’s textbook one more time.

 

“Okay, I’ll be fine.” Percival murmured, looking expectantly at Newt, whose eyes caught that beautiful shade of blue note again. Of course, it was his favorite color, and it had his name written hugely on it; That had to catch his attention somehow.

 

He was looking, _oh my god_ , he was looking at the damn note! Alright Percival Graves, kept cool, acted normal.

 

“Here you are! I was looking for you everywhere.” The girl’s voice distracted Newt from the note and Percival internally groaned.

“Oh, Tina. Am I late again?” The younger Scamander chirped as he put his stuffs into his backpack. Tina nodded at him while glaring suspiciously at Percival. He shrugged.

 

“Pretty much. Hi Percival.” The short-haired girl greeted him politely, eyeing suspiciously. _‘Don’t look at me like that Goldstein’_ he thought.

“Hey.” Then everything went back to silence once Newt got up from his seat. He looked back at the captain again and waved him goodbye.

 

“Ask me if you’re confused about it, okay?”

 

“Sure. See you on Monday.”

 

He waited for both of them to leave the library already, then he picked up his text book and left as well. For god’s sake! Newt almost read the note if it wasn’t because Tina interrupted them. Percival scowled angrily and walked to the field for his practice for the final match tomorrow.

 

He went into locker rooms where his teammates were there already. They deep voice and loud laughter filled the room. The topic of the day was about prom again. Percival annoyingly headed straight to his locker and changed to his uniform, trying to tune out his teammates conversation.

 

“Hey, buddy. How was it? Did he read it?” Theseus approached him with concern expression. Percival sighed and shook his head, he certainly looked sad right now. His best friend patted his shoulder and said nothing more.

 

Their practice went well. Percival tried not to think about prom ever again because it was distracting. The duty as a captain and a quarterback was his priority for now. He had to make sure they would win and be the champion of his last season of school league.

 

He was stressed out and it showed on his face to the point his parents gave him worry look, but he easily brushed it off saying that he was tired from the practice. He thought of giving up on asking Newt; If God hated him that much then so be it. He could be the prom king who stood alone by the punch-mixed fountain and got drunk with his teammates. Good bye his last high school year, drunk, waiting for college to start, and never sober again.

 

His phone buzzed continuously, waking him up from slumber. Percival groaned and looked at the clock; It was only 11 pm and he didn’t know when he fell asleep without showering first. Ugh, he was gross and sweaty. The dark-haired man yawned audibly as he reached for his phone.

 

What. Wait. Was Newt calling him!?

 

“Oh, hey, Newt.” Percival picked up and tried to not sound sleepy, but groggily crack in his voice failed his intention. On the other end of the line sounded quiet, so Newt probably in his bed room…studying? Yes, Newt always studied, what were you thinking here?

 

“Were you sleeping? I’m sorry for waking you, Percival.” Newt rambled and it was so cute Percival had to stop himself from cooing. Percival cleared his throat.

“No, no, I wasn’t. Are you alright? You never called me before.” He heard chuckled from the younger boy. That low, raspy voice was probably not his best friend right now. Percival swallowed hard.

 

“Didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, this is probably the first time we talked on the phone.”

 

“I just…want to tell you that I’m going to watch the game tomorrow. So…good luck, but you don’t need that, do you?” Percival bit his lips. He didn’t realize how wide his smile was right now. His heart was beating faster than after a long match of football, just because of Newt’s voice and his blessing, and Newt was going to watch their game!

 

“Maybe I do? I mean, luck.” He heard a sound of paper that faded out way too quickly that he almost misheard it. Newt hummed a little, letting silence did its job.

“You know, Tina asked me to prom.” Percival gasped out loud at the statement, unable to find his voice to answer.

 

“Ugh…that’s…good?”

 

“We’re friends, there’s nothing wrong with friends go to prom together, right? Even though we’re not really invited.” Newt continued and when he spoke faster, it was a sign that he was nervous.

 

“There’s no rule against freshmen and sophomore at the prom, and of course you can go with your friends.” To be honest, it would be a little weird since prom was for juniors and seniors. If freshman was asked by a junior or a senior as a date, they were definitely welcomed. Percival had never seen freshmen went to the prom by themselves before—it was ridiculous since freshmen acquainted with no one there at the prom, but that was totally fine for him.

 

“It’s just that her sister, Queenie, is Jacob’s date. Her parents allow Queenie to go on one condition, is Tina has to go too.” But that didn’t include asking Newt as a proper date, right? Wicked.

 

“That’s fine, Newt. If you want to go with Tina, don’t worry, just enjoy the prom.” Newt giggled at Percival’s advice; The captain clearly sounded distressed.

 

“I told her I’ll go if she needed me to. But I said no, to the date thing.”

 

“Huh?” His brows quirked up. It had surprised him quite a lot hearing that, and it gave him a little gleeful motion swirled in his chest.

 

“It’s late, you need to rest. Good night, Percival.” Percival was taken aback by Newt’s sudden end of conversation.

 

“A-Alright. Good night, Newt.”

 

When the line was cut, Percival shot right up and walked to his study. He opened his Chemistry textbook, hoping that the damn blue note was still at the same place as it should have been. Percival eyes widened—Oh no, it was missing. He went to his bag, poured everything out and still no sign of blue paper. He recalled he made sure he left nothing at the library.

 

This meant one thing: Newt saw it. He brought it back with him.

_Shit. Fuck._ What should he do tomorrow? Newt was going to see him play. Oh my god. _He knew!_ Newt knew, then called Percival himself to tell that he was still available because he turned Tina Goldstein down! Oh god, no! NO! YES! It was obvious Newt was expecting something from him!

 

Of course, it was going to be his prom proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's Newt who has to do something. Happy for you, Percy!  
> Stick with me guys. We almost there!


	5. Percival Graves

Percival was nervous—standing at the side line of football field and the stands were full, one side cheered the Wampus of Ilvermony High and other side came half across the state for their school. His body was ready and warm, his uniform secured tight around his body, exciting cheering sound echoed overwhelmingly in the air and his ear rang.

 

They were gathering for coach’s last prep talk, and Percival wasn’t ready, mentally. Players looked at each other in the eyes and the seniors’ one flashed the same sentiment. Four years weren’t that long compared to whole life, but these four years in the team with brothers who you shared the best and the worst of your school life with, created an unbelievably strong bond. After this game, they would separate on their way and started over—it was frightening.

 

He squinted toward the stand on Wampus’ side, trying to spot one familiar face among hundreds of unknown. Though he couldn’t find the redhead with cute glasses in time; They gathered in circle for his huddle in the field, and Percival knew Newt was there, watching him (and Theseus, of course.). He gave the team the best motivating huddle in his life, strategized them and the team was ready.

 

The first play would be the Wampus offense. Percival looked back at Theseus once and his best friend answered his glance with a confident one. They nodded in unison, knowing what was the plan in Percival’s mind.

 

The quarterback breathed deeply, eyed to the front, hands wide and readied against the center’s bottom. His anxiety vanished as the sound around him muted—he heard his heartbeat inside his head, he heard his breath—they calmed his mind. Though everything was blurred around the edge, he called a play.

 

“Hut, Hut!”

 

His vision had never been clearer than the moment Viktor snapped the ball to his hands.

  

* * *

 

 

It was during half time when he noticed Newt on the stand, eating chips and soda, beside him was Tina Goldstein, her sister Queenie and her boyfriend Jacob. Percival’s breath was erratic from the play, but when he walked closer to the stand and the younger boy gave him a big toothy smile with small waving hand, the quarterback’s breath hitched and he choked on his Gatorade.

 

“Alright big boy, calm down.” Theseus snorted, also looking at his brother and waved his hand a little. He got those girls scream, but he couldn’t help it.

“Choking on Gatorade is no joke!” Percival coughed, face becoming redder. He managed to grin back at Newt before walking back to his teammates.

 

“They have nice moves, much better than the last season.” Theseus mumbled against his ears and Percival agreed. It was only half of it but most of players, especially the defensive line, were exhausted. Some had minor injuries and Percival himself probably got bruised up in his arms and legs. The score wasn’t impressive to his coach and he never imagined losing this match.

 

Percival looked at Newt one more as he gathered the team for huddle, and found that the boy was already looking. He felt flushes of encouragement from Newt rushed through him. Newt looked absolutely adorable in Wampus printed t-shirt and hat, by the way. The game was on; Percival’s head almost exploded thinking of strategies and gibberish to win this match.

 

_“Looks like the Wampus are having a hard time today.”_

 

_“Graves need a miracle to pass the ball. This is unpredictable!”_

 

_“They huddle up again!”_

 

 _“ **Touch down!** Unbelievable everyone, Scamander ran half of the field to the end zone, and bring his team another champion cup, in his last play for High School league!”_ The announcer exclaimed excitedly for Theseus’ beautiful touchdown and Percival’s knees popped a little. The quarterback laughed out loud because his and Theseus’ plan worked in the end!

 

His laughter made him winced at the pain around his torso, but the adrenaline that was pumping inside him made him ran as fast as he could to meet Theseus. Then there were hugs, laughter, roar of the champion—uncountable hands ruffled his hair until it was everywhere, his body hoisted up and moved around. Everybody was celebrating and Percival would never forget this feeling.

 

Both teams gathered up at the center of the field, then there was a little ceremony, receiving their trophy. They asked him, as a captain, to do the speech and Percival was glad. His breath was still hard and frantic against the microphone, either from running or excitement, but no one cared when Percival improvised a touched speech.

 

Suddenly, it was because of the adrenaline, or the amazing feeling bubbled in his chest, Percival blurted out after his long pause.

 

“And, um…Newt,” His eyes widened at the realization of his impulsiveness. His teammates and everyone in the area went silent. Shit. Hell no! He promised himself to not do anything boisterous and cringy, but here he was, on the microphone in front of hundreds of people—It was ‘do or die’ situation here, so no more excuse. Do it Percival, just fucking say it! —Remembering what Newt told him last night, Percival cleared his throat and looked to the direction where Newt was sitting right now.

 

“I-I…well, Newton Scamander, _w-will you go to prom with me?_ ”

 

Fuck, those stutters made him look more stupid.

 

Most people didn’t know who was Newt, but loud squeal of Queenie Goldstein grabbed their attention. The blonde girl giggled as she pushed Newt while Tina looked both sick and embarrassed. Percival tried to look pass a flash of spotlight and saw Newt was choking on his chips, his entire head was red.

 

“Dude, you say you don’t do something stupid like teen movies!” Viktor roared his laughter, loud enough for everyone to hear and Theseus followed. The captain frowned, not paying attention to his friends’ laughter, the nauseas feeling came back in the pit of his stomach because of Newt’s silence.

 

“F-fuck. _Shit, no._ I’m sorry. N-Newt, it’s okay if you don’t, no offence here, alright?” He babbled, forgetting he was still on the microphone. He was fully aware of people’s eyes on him and started to regret his impulse.

 

He saw Newt stood up on his feet and shouted something.

 

“I can’t hear you, Newt.” As on cued, people on the stand moved away from Newt’s way and the boy carefully walked down and ran to the field. That was probably the loudest shout Newt every created.

 

**“I SAID YES!”**

 

“Oh.” Percival passed the microphone to whomever it was as he dashed toward Newt who was standing, face red at the sideline. The younger boy flustered and didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“God, you really said yes?” They looked so different like this; Percival was still in his football uniform that made him appear bigger, covering in sweat. Newt, on the other hand, looked even more thin wearing only short sleeves printed t-shirt. Percival was taller, but Newt hadn’t reached his tallest yet. He had taken off his cap since the game was already over, and his fluffy reddish curl made him look so young, younger than he should have been.

 

“Yes. Yes, to your note as well.” Newt’s smug smile beamed and he was flustered on his freckled cheeks and ears. The captain took a deep breath to calm his erratic heartbeat.

“You kept it.” Percival sounded dumb in his own ears. He brushed his wet hair back and cringed—he was totally gross and stink. Hope that Newt didn’t mind that.

 

“Of course I did. I would’ve seen my name even from the other side of the room.”

 

“And you said yes.” Newt grinned bigger until he let out small chuckle, his beautiful eyes crinkled and sparkling as he did.

 

“I’ve rejected Emily because I was waiting for you, dummy!” Percival gasped since he knew Newt was Emily’s secret admirer; She was Newt’s book club president, and he told Theseus all the time that he always impressed how interesting Emily’s book choices were.

 

Percival couldn’t help but kept grinning like a fool, and Newt returned with his oh so adorable shy smile.

 

He was very much wanted to kiss Newt good.

 

But no. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally *Phew*  
> Good job Percy! I hope everyone likes this chapter as our Percival finally succeed his plan!  
> There's one more chapter til the end. Please stay tune for the prom <3


	6. It's prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter guys! Enjoy the last chapter <3

“Look at my boy!” His mother squealed once Percival finished dressing up and walked down the stairs. He snorted playfully when she came to look better at him.

“This is an expensive suit, Percy. Don’t ruin it okay?” Percival rolled his eyes and let his mother hugged him tightly.

 

Percival was wearing black three-piece suit. His white shirt was crisp, and he wore no tie because he liked to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt. He knew his cloth wasn’t conventional for prom, but who cared because he looked extremely hot like this. He added some soft touch of black satin square pocket, cufflinks and silver lapel pin.

 

“I know, I know. Wanna take pictures? Because I’m going to run now. It’s pretty late.” His father came along and helped adjusting his jacket with proud look in his eyes.

“Sure, of course! Two of you, over there” His mother pointed for two men to stand at the nicest corner of their living room. Sebastien, his youngest brother who stuck his head in just to observe, was told to stand beside him as well.

 

“Nice, bro.” Said the youngest Graves who tried his best to not look grumpy in the picture as their mother positioned the camera, set the timer and hurried to stand next to Sebastian.

“Thanks.” Percival squared his shoulder and smiled a touch charmingly, because he looked so fine and he knew it, just like every time.

 

“Have fun, Percival. Don’t stay too late, or you have to text us okay?” His father patted his back a little, his mother came to hug him again. Percival bid them goodnight and headed to his own car.

 

It was already night time as Newt said he didn’t feel like going early; Percival insisted to pick him up despite Newt’s protest since they could meet at school, but what was the point of being prom date if they didn’t come together, right?

 

Once he pulled over in front of Scamander’s house and about to ring the bell, the front door was opened, by Newt. Percival stunned, fist held mid-air, looking at his gorgeous date before him.

 

Oh my; his sweetheart looked so sweet and too beautiful to believe that he was real. He wore contact lenses; without glasses he looked different, but still good-looking.

 

Newt was in simple white shirt, midnight blue plaid jacket that embraced his lean upper body perfectly, and a matching pants that made his legs nice and long. A slim black bow tie suited his character well. His square pocket was soft platinum gold color that gave his more interesting visual for his total look, and it surprisingly complimented his hair color as well.

 

He guessed Newt had some help from his friend with his wild hair as it combed and styled—the curls looked more defined and shiny against the light. His face was soft and young, and his eyes filled with excitement. Did he used lip balm? Because it looked a little moist. Yes, Percival wanted to feel them.

 

“Hey,” That was all he managed to say. Newt chuckled though he looked stunned by Percival as well.

 

“Hello, Percival.” Their eyes lingered a bit too much and a voice from Mrs. Scamander broke their longing glance.

 

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander.” Percival gave them his charming smile and they looked at him in awe.

“Such a handsome boy, Percival. Thanks for picking Newt up because Theseus left an hour ago.” She cooed, motioned him to come inside for some pictures with them.

 

“It’s my pleasure, Mrs. Scamander. Newt said he didn’t want to go early so we had an agreement.” Newt led the way to their living room. Their dogs jumping excitedly at his presence and Percival pet them carefully since he didn’t want fur on his cloth.

 

“Thee said there’s nothing much to do when going early.” The younger explained, blushed harder when Percival’s arm crept around his slim waist and pulled him closer.

“True. Let girls talk then we skip to the fun part. You’ll have more chances to explore prom anyway.” Percival smiled to the camera. Newt puffed a laughed and did the same.

 

They look few photos, too much for Percival’s liking but that was totally fine because he would have Newt all for himself all night. They bid Newt’s parents a good night once Percival ensured them he would take a good care of Newt; No drinking, no smoking, no nasty activities, of course.

 

“Finally,” Newt sighed when they were finally alone. The older man hummed and opened the playlist he had been creating since the day Newt said yes; Percival’s romantic driving at prom night with Newt Scamander only playlist vol.1. Hell yeah, Newt was going to like it.

 

“What are we going to do there. Dancing?” The red-haired boy turned his face to Percival’s, small smile forming on his lips as he heard the song.

“That’s my favorite song.” He sounded surprised, but impressed. Percival smirked and took a quick look at Newt.

 

“Of course it is. Listen to your favorite song with your favorite person.” Percival rarely joked, but when he did, he always made Newt laugh.

 

“God, your ego here.” They laughed together and enjoyed warm loving swell in their chest. Percival’s hand found Newt’s, for the first time they held hands; the way they interlaced their fingers together was natural as if they had done it for years.

 

They never let go of each other’s hand all the way to the prom.

 

* * *

 

“Look who’s here! The captain Graves!”

 

There was a loud howl from his teammates and basically everyone inside the hall screamed and whistled to greet him. The perk of being famous—there was no way to go somewhere low-key. Newt ducked his head, already overwhelmed by attention from unfamiliar people and Percival pulled him closer.

 

“And his prom date!” He felt a flush of satisfaction when Newt clung to him, searching for comfort when his teammates circled around them. They whistled at the couple and wiggled their brows in a way that made Newt flustered even more.

 

“Fuck off guys, you’ll scare him.” Percival halfheartedly shooed his friends but high five with each of them like so. Newt was feeling better and greeted them all as well.

“Dude! You’re so late!” Theseus squeezed himself through the crowd, bro fisted with Percival and gave Newt a knowing look. Newt squinted but didn’t say a thing.

 

“Well, your brother here said he had no interest witnessing girls showing off.” The older Scamander made a face at his brother, “That’s mean, Newt!” He squeaked.

 

“I’m serious, Thee. I don’t want to witness girls boast about their expensive dress and make up for an hour. Or you really like listening about things you have no idea what they’re talking about? Rather than talking with your date?” He surprised everyone with his sass and the boys bursted out a laugh at that.

 

“Oooh! Where’s that sass come from!? Now I know he’s definitely your brother, Thee!” One of their friends spoke up.

 

“Well, he has his point.” Theseus shrugged.

 

“That’s why you’re here, with me, right?” Percival placed in arm around Newt’s slim back, his grip firm but comfortable against the younger arm. Newt grinned back at his brother then to Percival.

 

“I think I’ll go find Queenie, see you Thee.” Newt excused himself and disappeared in the crowd at dance floor. Everyone enjoyed themselves, dancing awkwardly to nice electro music and looked contented.

 

“I’m not going home tonight.” Theseus mentioned as they walked to grab some drink, didn’t forget to greet teachers who supervised from the corner.

“I know?” He got coke for Newt and sprite for himself. Percival looked at Theseus and the ginger-haired man smirked.

 

“But you need to bring Newt home by 10. Mom said so.”

 

“Can’t promise that.” He chuckled and walked away, glasses occupied both hands. It wasn’t hard to identify red-haired boy and blonde girl. Adoration was shown on his face once he saw Newt danced with Tina, Queenie and Jacob—the movement was awkward and clumsy but everything of Newt was cute for him.

 

“I see you already have a great time.” The senior interrupted. Queenie smiled brightly at him while Tina tensed.

“Hi Percival!” She chirped. Percival handed Newt’s drink and the younger boy gladly accepted it. He felt a little proud again when Newt automatically stepped closer by his side.

 

“Queenie, Jacob, this is Percival. Percival—Queenie, Jacob.” Newt officially introduced them and Percival politely said hi to them all. The junior looked cute together with Queenie, they would make a very cute couple, he could tell. He looked at Tina and the girl nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“Alright, may I steal back my date for a dance?” Percival grabbed Newt hand and before the others could answer that the senior already led his way to available spot.

 

“The song is totally not my jam.” Newt confessed while sipping his drink. Percival chuckled in agreement; he wasn’t a type of people who danced like a lizard to this kind of song as well, but it was prom, so he tried moving his feet a little.

 

“You’ll see, after they announce the king and queen, the song will slow down for a while.” Newt hummed, looking around the hall—the decoration was nice, and the lighting was cool. He looked back at the man before him and Newt stepped a little closer.

 

“I don’t know where to put my hands. The idea of moving my arms is…unappealing.” At that, the older man reached Newt’s free hand and intertwined them together.

“Better?” They both broke into shy smile as they enjoyed the warmth from each other hand. Newt’s fingers were long and slender while Percival’s were thicker and rough.

 

In the end, they failed miserably at dancing along the electronic music, so they made their own casual steps, rocking small movement side to side and around each other. They talked about anything and everything, then Percival realized; he had been knowing Newt for so long but they never got a chance to talk this much. It was like all those year squeezed into this tiny amount of time.

 

He was glad he asked Newt that day, despite embarrassing scene he’d caused.

“How are you tonight Wampus people! Make some noise!” The current music tuned out as the host appeared on stage and everyone brawled and clapped their hands.

 

“I hope you guys enjoy the prom tonight and I’m sorry to interrupt whatever you guys are doing. Because it’s time to announce this year Ilvermony’s prom king and queen!” The crowd whooped and all the attention was at the stage.

 

“Let’s see who are our nominees for the king, please come on the stage: Bryan McGuire, Theseus Scamander, Dylan Kim and Percival Graves!” A loud cheer was getting louder once the four nominees of prom king stood proudly on the stage. Percival kicked playfully at Theseus’ shin and his friend punched him back.

 

He saw Newt went back to Tina and Queenie and felt relieved; he was going to be on the stage for a while and he was afraid Newt would be a bit lost among the crowd. As Newt claimed himself that he wasn’t good with people, Percival thought he managed quite good for a party full of unknown faces.

 

Then everything was fast-forwarded for Percival. The nominees for the queen were on the stage, looked both excited and confident. The host was speaking something Percival didn’t quite catch and the crowd whooped furiously.

 

“The king this year is no doubt, to be honest. He’s literally shining throughout the year and with his spectacular football performance…” Oh, that cut the choices well. Percival started to nervous a bit.

 

“Congratulations, Percival Graves!” Fuck, that was his name, right? Percival winced and backed from zoning out. He grinned sheepishly and stepped forward. The host gave him microphone to say something. Well, Percival cleared his throat, adjusted a fake crown on top of his head.

 

“Thank you everyone. It’s such an honor, really. By the way, awesome football player should go to Theseus because he’s the best Running Back ever.” He chuckled and people went _‘ooh and ah’_. Theseus scrambled and snatched a microphone in Percival’s hand to say something as well.

 

“That’s sweet Percy, I thought you like my brother?” The older Scamander wickedly smirked at him and the crowd broke the silence with an explosive cheer. Percival coughed and looked at the direction where Newt was standing.

 

“Well, I’m sorry I got you hope up. I do like your brother. But you’re my best running back, ever.” They hugged and smacked each other on the back like a child. They gave the microphone back to the host and the ceremony continued.

 

Turned out the queen was Seraphina Picquery and Percival rolled his eyes because she looked so confident about it. After the announcement, the king and the queen had to take pictures and danced together for one song, but they couldn’t bare slow dancing or they would strangle each other instead; They didn’t hate each other, it was just weird doing that.

 

Percival took off his crown and went back by Newt’s side, palm opened in a gentleman manner asking his date for a dance. Newt took his hand with pleased smile—Percival jerked the boy to lean against his body and he yelped, surprised by sudden force.

 

“I told you, they’ll play slower song for a while. And I know this song is your favorite too.” Newt grinned as his face flushed red at the closeness. Percival arm was strong and nice against Newt’s body and the boy found himself melted into the older embrace. He carefully placed his hands on top of Percival’s bicep, unconsciously ran both hands up and down along firm muscles of his arms.

 

_“Dancing to my favorite song with my favorite people.”_

 

Percival smirked as he led the step, slowly swung their body along the rhythm. Newt blushed but never once broke eye-contact, he let Percival cherished the beauty of Newt Scamander as he wished. They were so close that he could feel Newt’s chest raising calmly against his, breathed in the soft scent of his shampoo and touched his soft skin, thumb caressed those adorable freckles on his cheek, down to the junction between his jaw and neck. Newt shivered.

 

“You know, I really don’t have to attend Chemistry class, but because you do.” He whispered as Newt tipped his head up.

“I know, you’re going to law school, you don’t need Advanced Chemistry credits.” The younger boy smirked, eyes flickered to the light and it was gorgeous. Percival felt his mouth dry as his glance dropped to Newt’s moist kissable lips. He swallowed.

 

The ginger boy’s breath hitched when Percival hands placed itself on Newt’s hips, he could feel how warm his hands were through the fabric of his pants. The grip was light, but the way it brought their hips closer was burning. A slight sway of their hips was nothing sensual, merely responded to the sweet melody and Newt couldn’t help himself but to loosely circled his arms around Percival’s shoulder.

 

They didn’t talk, just danced until the song was over, then they kept slow dancing to next four songs until Percival started to feel cramp in his legs and Newt needed a break.

“I think I need to sit.” He laughed and Newt agreed. The couple retreated from dance floor but got interrupted by Tina as she asked Newt to take pictures with them. The younger boy tightened their joined hand before letting go, and Percival couldn’t stop smiling.

 

He excused himself to go outside the hall, just to find Theseus sitting on a bench, smoking. Percival invited himself over the available space beside his best friend.

“Where’s Amanda?” He asked, side-looking Theseus who took a long drag. Percival smoked, sometimes, but not regularly like Theseus.

 

“With her friends and I’m not welcomed there.” The dark-haired man snorted at the answer.

 

“Where’s Newt?”

 

“With his friends and I’m not welcomed too.” The older Scamander puffed a laugh.

 

“It’s almost 10 anyway, I believe it’s time to bring my brother home.” Percival made a noise in his throat, wrist up to look at his watch.

“I’m thinking of leaving anyway. I prefer having private time with Newt.” Theseus breathed out the smoke, crushed the remained cigarette with his foot as he turned his body to Percival’s side.

 

“You really are serious, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m as serious as I can be, Thee.” Their smirk faded as they knew what they were talking about. Percival sighed, rubbing his face when Theseus didn’t say anything more. He got up from his seat and went back inside.

 

Thankfully Newt was thinking the same as the prom started to feel overwhelming, and he didn’t want to dance all night. Percival drove and got them drive-thru late night snacks as he pulled over at the sight-seeing area. They sat on the hood and enjoyed chill breeze of the night, the sight of sleepless town was mesmerizing, and warm body next to each other was perfect.

 

“So, how’s everything tonight? Do you like it?” Percival asked softly as he stared at Newt’s profile; His hair was back to messy coppery mop again, he had to admit, he liked it more like this.

 

“So far so good. I got to dance with the king, and saw Theseus’ heart-eyed Amanda all night.” The boy grinned, trying to brush his fringe away from his face. Percival chuckled lightly and tugged those soft curls back behind his ear.

 

“And how about being my date tonight?” His fingers grazed along the shell of Newt’s ear, to his prominent cheekbone, down to his chin and tipped it up teasingly. Newt blushed and Percival smirked.

 

“Good? Um…wait, no, it’s amazing.” Green eyes avoid Percival’s heat gaze as he admitted shyly.

“I’m serious, you know?” The older man said; there was confident in his voice. He took a deep breath before continued.

 

“I’ve been crushing over you for so long, Newt. And now, finally I have a chance to tell you how much I like you.” Newt’s eyes widened at the confession as if he didn’t expect it. His lips parted like he was about to say something, but Percival was faster.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer me anything.” Newt hesitated but grabbed Percival’s warm hand; It was slightly trembled and Newt understood how nervous it could be. He was, in fact, nervous too.

 

“I like you too, for so long.” Newt sounded a little breathy and Percival immediately leaned in to capture those kissable lips with his own.

 

The moment was magical—Percival could literally saw fireworks behind his closed eyes, and felt the sparks rushing inside his entire body. He had to put one palm firm against the surface of the hood as he leaned his upper body even closer, afraid that his weak arm might betray him.

 

Newt’s lips were soft like a marshmallow and they were beyond his imagination. He pulled back a second to tilted his head for better angle, and just to marveled at the boy’s thick and long coppery lashes against his cheekbone. He kissed him harder with his mouth opened and Newt was naturally good at it as he parted his lips for Percival. The older man nibbled Newt’s upper lip between his own and the taste of it was intoxicated.

 

The deeper they kissed, the dizzier Percival felt and he couldn’t get enough of it. Newt one hand cradled Percival’s nape, caressing the shortly cut hair there, and another was on his stubble cheek. Their breath quickened and they both moaned when Percival licked into Newt’s hot welcoming mouth; It was a teasing act and he was fast pulling back. The older leaned his forehead against Newt as they tried to catch their breath.

 

“I changed my mind. It was perfect now.” Newt’s swollen lips spread wide into sweet grin, his eyes flickered to the soft light of the moon and reflected Percival’s darker one. Oh my, Percival almost forgot how to breathe.

 

“I don’t want tonight to end. This, I want to keep it.” He thumbed along Newt’s slightly wet lips, couldn’t resist the urge to kiss one more time, and he did just so. Newt nodded and finally hugged the older man tightly, buried his face at Percival’s neck.

 

“ _Yale_ , huh? It is—mind you—very far.” Newt’s sound a little upset and all Percival could do was to run his palm up and down his lean back, trying to comfort; He didn’t know if Newt or himself he wanted to comfort.

 

“Just don’t think about it right now, Newt. It’s prom, we don’t think of tomorrow.”

 

He lifted Newt’s head to kiss him again—kissed until Newt sighed and melted into the touch—he had yearned for this as long as he remembered. Newt returned his feeling was like living in a dream. He had to remind himself that this was happening, for real.

 

He drove Newt safely back home as he promised. They kissed few more times before Newt could get off the car. He stopped by the driver’s side and Percival lowered the window.

“It’s been an amazing night, Percival. Thank you.” His smile was bright but there was sadness in his eyes. Percival bit his lips, looking up at the boy he was so in love with.

 

“I promise it’s not the end, Newt.”

 

Newt bit back his grinned as he turned toward his house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. This is it! Tell me what do you guys think about their prom night and the ending as well?  
> Thank you for sticking with me everyone! I have some more prompts on hands and I'll try to finish them soon.  
> My inbox is welcomed. If you pass by, don't forget to say hi to me! [My Tumblr](http://yogurt3200.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> you can talk to me, throw me prompts on my [tumblr](http://yogurt3200.tumblr.com/)! my inbox is always welcome <3 I wanna talk to fantastic people!


End file.
